All You Needed
by Hollywood Scarlet
Summary: She despised everything about him, He made her blood boil. As for Randy? He found her intriguing. They never considered or intended on sharing feelings for each other, it just happened. Will they fight for each other or act as if nothing ever happened?
1. Chapter One: Never Going To Happen!

**Name: All You Needed**  
**Author: Hollywood Scarlet (Casey)**  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters: Candice Michelle, Randy Orton.**  
**Story Genre: Romance, Humor.**  
**Summary: She despised everything about him, He made her blood boil. As for Randy? He found her intriguing. They never considered or intended on sharing feelings for each other, it just happened. Will they fight for each other or act as if nothing ever happened?**

* * *

_A/N: I know I probably shouldn't be starting this story, but I really wanted too! Lol. Now I just want to clear a few things up. Dated in about 2006-2007, although this Randy is based on his 2005 gimmick and Candice is based on her 2007 gimmick._

* * *

The ref grasped my wrist and held it up high into the air, motioning me as the winner. As my music began to play in the background, the only thing I heard was Lillian announcing that I, Candice Michelle, was the Number 1 Contender for the WWE Women's Championship. I know it would happen, I was told it would happen, but it really sunk in when the ref counted to three and raised my hand.

"Here is your winner, the No.1 Contender for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian paused for a second "Candice Michelle!" Lillian announced. My gazed dropped on Lillian, who wore a big smile on her face. She gave me a thumbs up. I grinned at her before exiting the ring. I looked over at Jillian, my defeated opponent. She was laid on her back, hardly moved since I hit her with the Candywrapper. I slapped the fans hands as I made my way backstage. Nothing and nobody could ruin this moment.

"Great job out there, Candilicious."I froze in my current position, my smile dropping.

Except that.

I turned around to see the smirking face of Randy Orton. Randy winked at me and moved closer to me. "What do you want, Orton?" I rolled my eyes, sighing as I waited for him to leave me alone. For god knows how long Randy has been harassing me. He gets some kind of sick satisfaction when I roll my eyes and tell him to piss off. I guess it's because I'm the only diva that hasn't and will not sleep with him. He calls me, 'his challenge.' "And it's Candice to you." I snapped.

"Ohh, aren't we feisty tonight!" He's smirk only grew. Who knew it was possible? "So have you decided to stop playing hard to get, Candilicious?" He winked at me. He knew he was pissing me off, hell he knew his presence pissed me off, yet he continues to exist. I honestly don't know how many times I have to say it to him until he gets the message; I had no plans to sleep with him!

"_Candice_," I corrected, narrowing my eyes at him. Randy placed his hand on my hip, only for me to slap it away immediately. "Randy, were you dropped on your head as baby or something? When will you get it through that thick head of yours? I don't, nor will I ever want to sleep with you!" I let out a loud groan of frustration and walked away.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He shouted from the end of the hall. I could hear him chuckling. I simply raised my right hand above my head and gave him the finger. "So it's a maybe?" He asked. I just shook my head and turned the corner, heading for the women's locker room.

I walked into the Women's locker room with a grimace on my face. _When_ I win the Women's Title at Unforgiven, Randy better not ruin that for me. I slammed the door shut hard, causing the whole locker room to stare at me. I looked up at them. They stared at me for a few moments before returning to what they were doing. I walked over to Torrie, where my bags were also placed. I began muttering cusses under my breath about Randy. Torrie stood there and watched me violently shove my clothes into my duffle.

"Candi, what's wrong?" Torrie asked. I could hear the concern in her tone. She was always a good friend to me. In fact she was my best friend in the WWE; as well as Mickie and Lillian. I got along with pretty much all of the WWE divas. Excluding Melina and Beth; although no one really liked them. Melina was a bitch, totally up herself. As for Beth? She wasn't one to socialize. Nothing against the girl, just never had a conversation with her. I don't know much about her, at least not enough to call her a friend. I only knew three things about her: 1. her name was Beth. 2. She liked to slam diva's faces into the mat and 3. She lived to stretch divas like pretzels. Oh what great qualities.

"Two words;" I began, my words beginning to turn bitter, "Randy Orton." I spat. I could see Torrie's look of concern turn into amusement. She began giggling. I narrowed my eyes at her, was this girl on dope or something? "Torrie this isn't funny! It's like he's on a mission to make my life a living hell!" I whined. Torrie simply rolled her eyes, as if she's heard it all before; which she has.

"Candice, it's so obvious he has a thing for you." Torrie explained. I jerked my head in her direction, shooting her a 'you're-out-of-your-mind' look. That girl _is_ on dope. Randy Orton does not have a thing for me; he is just an egotistical asshole. "And I think you have a thing for him as well." Torrie grinned, raising her brow at me. I now shot her a look of utter disgust. How could she say that? I need a new best friend.

"Torrie, you're out of your mind. Firstly, he does NOT have a thing for me. He only wants to get me into his bed. Which will never happen!" I explained, gritting my teeth. "Lastly, I do NOT have a thing for Randy Orton. That man makes me want to punch a wall out. My veins begin to stick out and my jaw clenches when I see or hear his voice." I defended. If there was one thing I knew for sure, was that I didn't have a thing for him.

"Well just sleep with him then. He'll leave you alone, because he would have gotten what he wanted." Torrie suggested. Okay, Torrie was definitely out of her mind.

"Tor, I think you've taken a few too many blows to that head of yours." I stated. "I would never give him the satisfaction. That's what he wants! I'm not going to let him have that kind of power over me. He'd never let me live it down. I'd like to keep my dignity, thank you very much." I zipped my duffle up and slung it over my shoulder.

I heard Torrie sigh. "Fine, at least come to the club with me, to celebrate your win?" Torrie gave me a cute pout, and I couldn't resist.

"Okay! I'll go. But not for too long, I want to get up early for a good workout tomorrow." I said as I made my way out of the locker room. I took a deep breath in and let out a loud sigh. I didn't feel like partying, but I guess Torrie was right. I'm the No. 1 contender; I'm not going to let Randy ruin my night. No chance. A grin plastered on my face. I zoned out and began to think about Unforgiven. A smile spread across my lips. I can't wait to hold that title again. I wasn't nervous about facing Melina, I mean I'd love to shut her up for once, and winning the prized Women's gold? Well that would be a well appreciated bonus. I was imaging giving Melina a hard Candywrapper, when I knocked into something. I think it was a wall, maybe a door? I'm not sure. I fell to the ground instantly. I held the top of my head. I was going to have a major headache in an hour or so. I groaned and picked up my belongings scattered all over the floor.

"A bit clumsy there, aren't we Candilicious." I froze. When I heard _its_ voice I shut my eyes, hoping he's go away. I opened my eyes and slowly turned around. I let out a loud sigh.

"Damn, you're not gone." I muttered as I began to reorganize my belongings in my grasp. I looked up at Randy, a large smirk plastered on his face, of course. "And it's Candice! Learn how to comprehend." I rolled my eyes. "Is that smirk tattooed on your face or something?" I snapped.

Randy chuckled, but eventually shook his head. "You love it." He raised his chin up at me. Randy moved closer to me, only to have me step back. "Oh come on Candice; just admit to being obsessed with me." Randy grinned at the thought. I let out a loud scoff. Pathetic. Randy inched closer and closer to me. As he did, I stepped back further and further. Before I knew it he had me up against the wall. "Candice just give in, I won't tell anyone." Randy said moving his face closer to me. Disgust settled on my features. I raised my hand and sent my hand across Randy's face, hard. Randy touched his stinging cheek and turned to me, smirking at me. Are you kidding me? I thought I slapped that smirk right off his face!

I tried to push Randy away from me, but he wouldn't budge. "If you don't move, I swear to god you'll have some important body parts missing before you know it!" I threatened, giving him an ice cold stare. He just chuckled. "I'm not afraid of you." I pointed out, trying to push him away. Still nothing. I let out a loud sigh, "Randy, just move," I asked softly, "Please?" I must admit I was surprised at how polite I was being. Obviously the intimidation tactic wasn't successful. He looked at me, the grin remaining on his face.

"On one condition," he began. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my chest and stared up at him. _Here we go_, I thought. Of course he wouldn't let me go just out of kindness, he wanted something in return. Randy's arms were pinned up to each side of my head, so I couldn't break free. I considered screaming 'Rape!' and then perhaps he'd allow me to go, but knowing Randy he'd probably just cover my mouth and hide me in the janitor's closet. "You have to go out on a date with me, tonight." He raised his eye brows. A date? With Randy Orton? Please. Never _EVER_ going to happen. I began shaking my head violently.

"No way, never happening Randy." I stated. I attempted to move Randy, but yet again, nothing. "You. Move. Now." I glared at Randy, who chuckled. Randy moved his head closer to mine. I managed to shove his face away, although his body remained intact. I could see the amusement in his face. He seemed to enjoy this. I shook my head and clenched my jaw. I could punch him so hard right now.

"Fine. I have another proposition for you." He said, winking at me. Oh joy. My night gets better and better doesn't it. "Give me a kiss," He began, his grin growing wider. He tapped his lips and said "right here." A kiss on the lips? Fine I could do that. I mean it only has to be a small peck. I let out a sigh and clenched my jaw even tighter. I thought about it for a moment.

"Fine! I'll do it." I gave in. I could see he was looking forward to this because he licked his lips. I shuddered. He was beyond creepy. I mean, sure he was hot and all, but he was a total asshole. He knew that, I knew that, _everyone_ knew that. Although he was an extra asshole to me for some reason. I gripped the side of his face with both of my hands and pulled his head closer to my face. I pressed my lips against him. After a good 5 seconds or so, I pushed his face away with my hands. There was no way I was letting him enter his tongue. No way, that's crossing the line. He stood there completely shocked. I shot him a fake smile and pushed my hand against his chest, pushing him out of the way. He allowed me to push him aside and to walk away. "Goodbye Randall." I stated, before walking off. I touched my lips with my hands and stared at my hand. Did I really just kiss Randy Orton? I think I did. I was stunned. I had actually gone through with it. I hated Randy, with a passion, so why did I enjoy that so much?

I shrugged those thoughts off. I was just caught in the moment. That's all. There was no way I would ever like Randy, it just wasn't humanly possible.

* * *

_A/N: I know, short chapter. But I hope the next chapter is longer. Tell me what you think. Should I delete or continue?_


	2. Chapter Two: Nice Ass, Randy

_A/N: Just want to make this quick. Thanks to everyone who alerted, faved & reviewed. It always means a lot. I only got two reviews, but I'm hoping once some more chapters are posted, I will get more. I just wanted to add that there's a poll on my profile. Now this story is only going to be quick, 10-15 chapters maybe? So if you vote for Candice/Randy, I will re-write a whole different fic. Anyway, enjoy! xx_

* * *

I was late to the club because of the incident with Randy, although I made it there eventually. I didn't have to wait long at the entrance; actually I didn't have to wait at all. The only bad thing about that was that the bouncers were chatting me up. I shuddered at the memory. As I walked in I immediately spotted Torrie sitting on John's lap, Mickie, Maria and Ashley. There were a few other male wrestlers I couldn't recognize. I walked over to the bar and ordered myself a Cosmopolitan. I paid the bartender and thanked him. I gazed over at my friends, who were talking and flirting. I took a sip of my drink before placing it on a coaster. I really wanted to have a fun night tonight, but I wasn't in the mood. I sighed and took a long sip of my drink. I had decided that tonight, whether I liked it or not, I was going to have a good time. I wasn't going to let self-proclaimed _Legend Killer_ ruin my night. I sculled the remaining liquid in my glass before ordering a few shots. First step, get drunk.

As I was downing my 3rd shot, I noticed a figure lower them self down on the stool next to me. I didn't take notice of them; I figured they were just ordering a drink. "Can I get a dry martini?" I asked the bartender. I could feel myself getting slightly light-headed and my words beginning to slur, but this was only the beginning. The bartender hesitated, but eventually got my drink for me. I sculled it down, not even bothering to take notice of the taste as it all downed. I turned to the person next to me, taken aback at the sight of the legend killer. "Randy?" I asked.

Randy turned his head to me. Once he noticed me, he gave me a sheepish grin. "Candilicious, my, my aren't we drinking a bit heavy tonight." He stated, as he looked at my empty dry martini.

The alcohol was setting in. I was being civil to Randy Orton. "It's Candiceee." My words slurred as I poked him in the shoulder. "I never noticed… how big your muscles were." I pointed out, poking them again. Randy smirked and flexed them for me. "Show offffff!" I exclaimed before shaking my head. "Bartender." I called. The bartender made his way over to me. "Can I get a… uhm…hmmm, long island ice tea, please?" I gave him a wide smile as he eyed me suspiciously. "Do I need identification? Cos I'm over 21, I swear." I stated, giving him a big smile.

"Miss, don't you think you've had enough to drink?" The bartender asked. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Psssssh, I haven't had enough!" I giggled. My words sounded clear in my head, but most likely came out as a muddled slur. I couldn't think straight, but I didn't care. This was my night.

"Miss I think you should go home." The bartender suggested. I shook my head. There was no way I was going home now, hell I've only been here for… well I don't know exactly, but I haven't been here for long.

"Listen here, Buddy," I began in a dry tone, before Randy cut me off.

"I'll take her home." Randy announced as he jumped off his bar stool and made his way over to me. He placed his hands on my sides, not in a perverted way or anything, just to support me as I attempted to get off the stool. The bartender nodded at Randy, giving me another glance. Once I was successful off the stool, I pushed Randy off of me. I knew what he was trying to do, and he wasn't going to be successful. I was not sleeping with him. This '_gentleman'_ act was old, if he thought I was falling for it, just because I couldn't see straight, well he was wrong. He groaned. "Candice, just let me take you back to your hotel room." He said in what seemed to be a sincere voice. I narrowed my eyes at him before eyeing him suspiciously.

"Randy, Randy, Randy, when will you learn? You think I haven't seen this in those teen movies? Well I have! I'm not falling for it." I was positive my words were slurred, and pretty much hard to understand. Not to mention my composure was not held upright, I had one hand gripping onto his arm and the other on the edge of the stool, trying to hold my balance, which failed miserably. I used my right hand to point at him a couple of times during my statement. Randy let out a small chuckle.

"Candice, I can be nice you know." He assured me. There was a long pause before I began giggling uncontrollably. I wasn't only laughing at the thought of Randy Orton being nice, but at this moment everything seemed amusing. Randy grimaced at me, not finding this the slightest bit amusing. "Candice, come on, I'll take you back to your hotel room and leave as soon as you're on your bed." He let out a small sigh before gripping my wrists and leading me off the bar.

"Randy don't be a party pooper." I giggled. I was sure to hear a lot about this when the arrogant Randy returned. "Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes, before turning around, my eyes searching the room. "Let's go talk to Torrie and John! You're friends with John right?" I asked. I didn't really give Randy a choice to reply, I just dragged him by the wrists over to the booth were my friends were seated. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other and then glanced at me. I sat in between Maria and John, pulling Randy next to me.

"Candice are you drunk?" Maria asked over the music. I gave her an odd look before shaking my head. "I think you are." Maria stated, leaning over me, glancing at Randy. She arched her eyebrows upwards, gesturing Randy placed next to me. I glanced between Randy and Maria a few times before giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Maria, I am sober. Randy and I bonding, aren't we Orton?" I stated, turning to Randy. Randy jerked his head in our direction and raised his brow. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I would call this bonding. I mean usually I wouldn't be this close to him without threatening to take his manhood." I nodded, as if to agree with myself. "Ohh is that a Long Island Ice Tea?" I asked Maria, leaning over her and reaching for her drink placed in the small table next to her.

"Yes and it's mine." Maria said, snatching the drink away from me. I pushed my lips out into a soft pout. Maria shook her head, "You've had enough. Go back to the hotel and sleep!" Maria ordered. I shook my head rapidly at her.

"No. I'm fine, why is everyone trying to ruin my night?" I let out a loud groan before leaning back in a slight slouch, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Randy, would you please take her home?" Maria asked as she took a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea. I glared at her. It seemed like she was teasing me when she sipped it, like a older brother or sister does with their younger sibling with a chocolate bar. Randy nodded at her and pushed himself to his feet.

"No need." I said as I placed an open hand in front of Randy. I pushed myself up as well, only not as successfully. I stumbled a bit and almost fell head first, although Randy gripped my wrist before I could. "I can make it back; it's like a two minute walk… right?" I asked with a clueless expression relaxed on my features. I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well, I'll find it eventually. Bye Maria!" I announced happily as I gave Maria a quick wave. I left before Maria or Randy could convince me to stay or offer assistance, I wasn't a 5 year-old. I stepped away from them, stumbling a few times. I giggled and just kept walking. A few moments later, I felt someone grip my arm from behind. It caused me to jump and turn around.

"Candice, please let me walk you home?" Randy asked. I considered it. I mean he had been unusually non-perverted tonight, and dare I say it, _nice_. I studied him for a few moments before nodding.

"Fine, but you try anything, and I mean _anything_, you just wait until I'm sober." I threatened as Randy and I made our way out of the club. As I stepped down the stairs of the club entrance, I tripped over, landing on the cement path. Luckily I placed my hands in front of me, breaking my fall. Randy quickly stumbled beside me, trying to catch me.

"You alright Candice?" He asked in a worried tone. I turned to him and began laughing softly. I nodded and tried to push myself up, but unable. Randy pulled me up to me feet, and supported me with his arm around my shoulder.

"Bye Stan, Steve." I exclaimed as I waved to the bald, slightly over-weight bouncers who tried to hit on me. I shot them a big smile when they waved back at me. I don't know why, but I was in an extra good mood at the moment. I guess alcohol brings out the best in me. Personality and emotionally wise, that is - obviously not physically and verbally. As we made it 3 blocks away from the club, I almost tripped over again. Randy caught me though. I was beginning to feel relaxed in his arms, which in the morning will probably creep me out.

"There about a block or so left to go." Randy said to me. I nodded as I placed my arms over his shoulders for extra support. I was confused to why he was being so nice to me. Maybe if he acted like this all the time, I may consider going out with him. I stumbled over one of the cracks in the cement, which caused me to trip forward again. Randy was getting frustrated, I could tell, although he continued to support most of my weight on his shoulders. "Okay, let me carry you, this isn't helping." He ordered. I wasn't one to disobey at the moment, so I simply allowed him to fling me over his shoulder. "Much easier." He stated as he began to walk at a faster pace. I was hanging in an awkward position, although if it were the other way around, it would be much more awkward. I began giggling at that thought. Randy jerked his head around to me. "What are you laughing at?" Randy asked, letting out a small chuckle himself.

"Nothing."

"Right." He nodded once sarcastically.

"Hey Randy," I began.

Randy turned his head to me again. "Yeah?" He asked as he peered over his shoulder.

"Nice ass." I complimented, before giggling softly again.

"Thanks." He said. "Yours isn't so bad as well." I could tell he was grinning. What a pervert! I guess I wasn't that better, but I really had no other choice than to look at his ass. Randy on the other hand, he had a choice.

As Randy continued to carry me in this position into the elevator, I could feel myself drifting off. I immediately opened my eyes, trying not to fall asleep. After a few moments, I finally allowed myself to drift off. To say I was exhausted was an understatement.

Randy's POV.

Once I made it up to her hotel room and opened the door I could hear Candice muttering something under her breath. It was almost inaudible, so I couldn't pick up on what she was saying. I placed her gently on her bed, pulling the blanket up to the top of her neck. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I smiled and let out a small sigh. I turned on my heel and headed for the door. As I switched the light off, I heard Candice ask "Randy?" in a soft tone.

"Yes Candice?" I replied in a soft tone also. I left the light off and stepped closer to the bed so I could hear what she was saying.

"Can you please stay?" She questioned in a loud whisper. I glanced towards the door and back to Candice. I hesitated, how would she react in the morning. "Please?" She whispered.

I sighed and gave in. "Okay Candice, but I'll sleep on the floor." I announced. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could have sworn I saw a small smile relaxed on her lips.

* * *

_A/N: Short again, I know. I wrote most of this at midnight and I was really tired. So I'm sorry. Thanks to m reviewers, it means so much! I hope people continue to review, alert, favorite etc. It means a lot.  
So, I wonder how Candice will react to finding Randy Orton asleep on her hotel room floor?_


	3. Chapter Three: Hangovers and Harsh Words

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They are all very much appreciated. Sorry I haven't updated this story, I haven't forgot about it, it's just I have now 3 on-going stories and I'm kind of updating by the number of reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter:) xx_

_Also I am a big fan of Melina, so don't take what Candice's says in this chapter to heart. I know Melina didn't sleep her way to the top, but let's just say she did for the purpose of this story._

* * *

"Fuck." I cussed as I gripped my throbbing head. It felt as if someone was knocking on my head with a baseball bat. I let out a loud groan. I couldn't remember a thing last night. The last thing I remembered was leaving the arena; after that, nothing. I was relieved to see that I was in my own hotel room, alone. I heard someone banging on the door, calling my name. It sounded like Maria, I think. I'm not sure. I sighed aloud and climbed over to the left side of my bed. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed as I called out "Coming." I rubbed my temples, hoping to relieve the pain. As I lowered myself to the floor, I felt something squishy; like I was standing on someone's flesh, which is an unusual feeling to feel this early in the morning.

"Ouch." I heard a deep voice call out in pain. Whatever I was standing on raised themselves from their current position, causing me to loose balance and fall off, landing face first into the solid floor.

"Ohh, fuck!" I cursed again. Not only did the thumping in my head increase rapidly, my face hurt. I placed my hand to my forehead as I tried to push myself off the ground.

"Shit." I heard the voice say before crawling over to me. There was a lot of swearing going on this morning. "Candice, are you alright?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask in a worried tone. My mouth slowly dropped when I realized I couldn't remember a thing from last night. _Please don't be him, please don't be him,_ I told myself. I turned my head to the figure.

Damnnit!

I could see the amusement on Randy's face, but I could see he was trying to hide it. "You think this is funny, Orton?" I asked. Randy shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. "Well it's not! My head hurts, I'm hung over, now my _face_ hurts and for some damn reason you're laying _shirtless_ on my hotel room floor. Care to explain, _buddy_?" I said in a dry tone, raising my voice for emphasis for a few words.

Randy looked at me, a blank expression on his face. A few silent moments past before that grin was plastered on his face. "Actually, Candilicious," He emphasized, to which I sent him a cold glare. "I do find it amusing. You know what else I find amusing?" He asked. I was afraid to answer him, but I did anyway. My curiosity got the better of me.

"What?" I questioned dryly. I was still lying on the floor of my hotel room, and I was holding my head in agony. All this talking wasn't doing my head any good.

From then on his smirk only got wider. "Because a certain brunette diva got so wasted, her friends asked the wonderful, caring, _handsome_," he winked at me. I scrunched up my face and he continued "Randal Keith Orton to take that certain brunette home."

I glared at him. "That's my friends, not me. In case you didn't notice, my friends aren't exactly related to _Einstein_." I raised my voice at him. "Secondly, those three words do not belong in the same sentence with your name." I stated. "Finally, you had no right to stay in my hotel room. You have your own!"

I was positive I had defeated him in this little battle; but something tells me he had something up his sleeve, because that smirk, that smirk I hate so damn much, which is really kind of attractive if you weren't me, was placed on his damn face and kept growing. "Well…" I motioned for him to continue.

He let out a soft snort. He moved in closer to my face. "Because you asked me to stay." He stated slowly and in a low tone.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "I-I would never!" I raised my tone. Did I? No, no I didn't. I would never do that. That's like against my morals. He was just toying with me. Well he wasn't going to succeed. No damn way. "You're lying. I would never, ever do that. I will admit I could only remember various things of last night, but I am positive, no matter how intoxicated I was, I would never do that." I stated. I finally pushed myself up. Randy raised his body. I placed my hands on Randy's shoulders and pushed him towards the door. I opened it and managed to push him.

"Don't be like that Candilicious." He smirked. I realized Maria was still at the door. She watched as I shot him a cold, cold glare. "You also said I had a nice ass." Randy topped it all off.

"Fuck you, Orton!" I shouted as I pulled Maria in side and slammed the door shut. After I closed the door the last thing I heard from Randy was 'I'm game.' I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Maria was seated on the end of my bed, silent. Which was a suspicious case if you ask me. I held my head and leaned against the back of the door. I folded my left hand over my chest, while my right hand was holding my head in pain. I raised my eye brows at Maria.

Maria noticed my eyes on her and turned to me. She shrugged her shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Care to explain why Randy Orton was in my hotel room. Care to explain why Randy Orton claims that he had to take me home last night?" I said in a loud tone. Maria eyes widened in realization and I could see her biting her lip nervously.

"About that… you could barely walk." Maria began. "And you were being civil to Randy Orton." She said. I paused before I began laughing. Me and Randy Orton being civil, that's just not possible. I shook my head.

"No Maria not possible." I shook my head.

Maria spent about 5-10 minutes trying to convince me that I, Candice Michelle Beckman was actually being civil to Randy Orton. I couldn't be civil to the devil. It's not possible, at all. Maria eventually gave up and we both decided to go for breakfast. That of course was after I treated myself to some aspirin. As Maria and I were walking through the lobby, I noticed Melina smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and Maria and I kept walking.

"Beckman!" Melina called out to me as she began walking up. No one ever called me by my last night and it was surprising, especially from Melina's mouth. I usually expect Bitch, Whore, Skank, Tramp, Slut etc to come out of her bitchy mouth. I narrowed my eyes at her. "So I saw you and Randy Orton together last night. Is that how you plan on taking my title away from me?" She glared at me.

"Excuse me? What the fuck are you on about Melina?" I asked. Before she could speak I shook my head. "You know I don't want to hear it. I don't care what you or anyone thinks. Let's go Maria." I stated as I kept walking. I was so damn sick of hearing about Randy freaking Orton.

Maria and I began walking away, not taking a second glance at Melina. "Well I shouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't be the first time you've slept your way to something." She called. This for some reason worked like a trigger and before I knew it I was right in Melina's face.

"How dare you!" I raised my voice. "Everything I've earned I've worked hard for. Unlike you! You've slept with half the locker room, not to mention you've probably fucked half the WWE officials as well. So why don't you shut that big, bitchy mouth of yours before I shove my foot down your throat. There is nothing going on with Randy and there never will be. So why don't you take your nose and out of my business and leave me the fuck alone. The next time I want to see you is when you're lying down unconscious in the middle of that ring come Unforgiven." I spat at her. "But hey, that won't be too difficult for you, since you're use to lying down." I hissed at her, laughing pettily at her.

I must've hit a nerve because in almost an instant Melina pounced on me like a lion ready to attack. I kind of saw it coming because I knew Melina all too well. After all she was named the hellcat for a reason. She began throwing punches which were sure to leave a bruise. Melina began pounding my head against the solid floor roughly. I wasn't going down without a fight, believe me. I managed to push Melina off of me. We both immediately got to our feet. I pounced on Melina as well, except I had her up against the wall. I smashed her head rapidly against the wall several times. I kneed her in the mid. Melina winced in pain.

Melina reverted position somehow, I don't know how because I got her good with the knee. This time Melina was throwing slaps, punches towards me. I took them and fought back, throwing a few of my own. Melina pounded my head severely against the wall and eventually sent one hell of punch towards my jaw. That almost did it for me, but I managed to return one hell of a kick to her stomach which caused her to back away from me. I couldn't see straight, the last thing I saw was a crowd of people watching in horror and Melina holding her ribs. From then on it was a complete blur and suddenly went black.

_Randy Orton's POV._

As I stepped out of the elevator with Adam, we both heard screaming coming from the lobby. We looked at each other and Adam shrugged. It was loud, like there was a fight going on. Before we both thought anything of it, Maria came running down the hallway, a look of utter shock and horror on her face.

"Oh my god, Randy, Adam!" She cried as she ran up to us. Adam and I looked at Maria as she caught her breath. She looked like she had been running a marathon. "What's wrong?" Adam eventually asked. Adam and I were both quite worried. Although Maria sometimes over exaggerated things, this time she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "It's Candice." She breathed as she tried to get her breath. I froze. What was she talking about? "She and Melina got into a fight." Maria explained her breathing still heavy.

"So? Those two hate each other. It just must've been a cat fight. Why are you so worried?" Adam questioned Maria. Maria's eyes widened and she looked at Adam as if he was crazy. I was getting worried now. What was wrong with Candice? Melina and Candice never got along, especially now that Candice was after Melina's title. It was the usual bitchy stuff; the only time it got physical was in the ring.

"Maria!" I motioned her to continue. "Adam it was much worse, I swear." She began. "They went at it like two wild dogs, I swear. Melina can't breathe because of her ribs and Candice is unconscious." Maria explained in horror. That did it for me. I went sprinting down the hall to the lobby. I saw people crowded around and there was a big commotion. My eyes searched the room. I found Melina with John Morrison, holding her ribs in agony. Deserves her right, I thought. I eventually found Candice lying completely unconscious against the wall with Torrie and Lillian, who were both in an utter panic. I ran up to them.

"Randy." Torrie said in relief, causing Lillian to revert her vision momentarily to me then back at Candice. "Do you know what happened?" Torrie asked. I shook my head.

"No, but Maria does. She only told me a bit of it. How long has she been out?" I asked. "Someone call an ambulance, for Christ sake!" I shouted at the lobby. I sat by Candice, who's lip was bleeding. I knew the two girls had a mutual hatred for each other, but I didn't know someone was capable of doing this. In a couple of moment paramedics attended to Candice and got her on a gurney and she was on her way to hospital. I wasn't aloud into the ambulance, so I followed closely behind in the car with Torrie and Maria. After I make sure Candice is alright, I will be having a word with Melina.


	4. Chapter Four: Avoiding The Devil

_A/N: I should be updating my other stories, BUT I really want to get this story started. I don't know how many chapters I'll update; I'll see how many I can be bothered writing. Now I know there was a bit of drama in the last chapter, but there isn't much in this._

_P.S It's back to Candice's POV._

* * *

An indescribable pain began shooting through my head. I winced in pain. Suddenly I realized everything was dark. I could hear voices, although I couldn't make out what they were saying. I managed to slowly flutter my eyes open. I couldn't make out where I was. It was a complete blur. There was only one figure in the room and they were seated next to me. The room was white. It wasn't like a mental institution kind of room, it was peaceful. Wait… am I dead? Is this what it's like to die? At least it's white not red, that's something positive.

"Candice?" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I turned to the figure next to me. Oh, well then. My vision was becoming clearer, but I couldn't feel my jaw and the shooting pain in my head was hurting even more. Was I in a hospital? I couldn't be, could I? Maybe I got injured in a match. Wait… RAW's tonight.

"Where am I?" I asked Randy. I knew I didn't have memory loss, because I know my name, I can count to 100 still and I knew Randy's face. "Randy?" I question as I see a small smile form on his lips.

"Candice." He said with a sigh of relief. "You're in a hospital." He said slowly, as if I was a small child. I decided to play this up.

"A Hos-pit-al?" I questioned slowly, raising my brow in confusion and tilting my head to the side slightly, although that hurt. A lot. I saw Randy's face turn from relief to horror. I heard him mutter something and tried not to laugh.

"Oh god, she can't remember anything." Randy muttered to himself aloud in a panic. Randy stood up and was about to call for the nurses, so I decided I would stop torturing. I moved my hand on top of Randy's gently.

"Randy, I'm kidding. I know what a hospital is." I gave him a weak smile and a soft nod of my head. Randy looked down at me and wasn't amused. I gave him a small pout and he eventually forced a small. "Although, I can't remember a thing. I can't be injured, RAW's tonight." I explained. "And why is my head hurting like a bitch?" I questioned as I held the top of my head. "AND why can't I feel my jaw?"I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "What are you doing here?" I asked my final question, which seemed to be the most important to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he was the first person I saw when I woke up.

"That wasn't funny, I was worried." I pouted my lips in awe. "Well, your head would be 'hurting like a bitch'" he mocked with a small grin and continued "because you and Melina had a bloody brawl in the hotel lobby." We did? Melina did this? Oh that's fucking great. "You have a severe concussion and a fractured jaw." Well that explains a lot. I opened my mouth to speak, but Randy hushed me. "If you're going to ask about Melina, well she didn't get off quite as easily either. "Melina has a mild concussion, and broken ribs." My eyes widened at the last part.

"I broke her ribs?" I asked softly. Randy nodded. A sheepish grin spread across my face. "Deserves her right." I stated. I paused for a moment and my eyes widen in horror. "Wait, am I fired?" I managed to choke out. If I'm fired, I don't know what I'll do. Wrestling is my life! If I'm not a WWE Diva… I'm nothing.

Randy shook his head. "No. Neither you nor Melina are, even though Melina through the first punch. Melina's suspended for 3 weeks, but she gets to keep her title. No one's heard word if either of you can still wrestle at Unforgiven. The doctors haven't decided." Randy said. I nod. "You aren't suspended either. You just can't wrestle for a while, because of her concussion. Apparently you were close to having a coma." Randy explained. "To answer your other question, I'm here because I was worried." Randy said in a soft tone as he leaned closer to me.

My hand was still placed on top of Randy's. Randy was gently running his fingers through my hair. It meant a lot that he cared. Randy raised his body slightly and moved his face closer to mine. I bit my lip gently. I didn't move. Randy and my face were inches away and he was moving closer to my face…

"I'm glad to see you're-… woah, am I interrupting?" A young nurse asked as she walked in. Randy opened his eyes and glanced at the nurse shooting her a smile.

"Not at all, I've got to go." Randy stated. Randy moved his lips to my ear. "See. I knew you wanted me." He whispered softly as he moved his lips away. Randy stood up and smirked at me. And he's back. Well, it was nice while it lasted. I shook my head and with a roll of my eyes Randy was gone. I couldn't help but force a smile.

The nurse walked over to me. "Wow. He's a…" The nurse was searching for her words.

"Ass?" I inputted curiously. The nurse looked at me and shook her head.

"I was going to say god." I let out a soft snort and watched the door way where had left just a few moments ago.

* * *

Jason rolled his eyes in aggravation. "No Jericho, a pumpkin is not a fruit. It's a vegetable." Jason corrected with a frustrated sigh. Chris shook his head violently. I looked up at the two from my magazine and raised my brow. They had been arguing about whether a pumpkin was a fruit or vegetable for about 10 minutes now. It was frustrating because neither would admit that they didn't know what they were talking about. It was like with a coin toss. You don't know exactly what it's going to land on, but you choose anyway. This is that kind of case. Jason nor Chris know the answer.

"Firstly, It's Irvine, okay, and secondly it's not a bloody vegetable. Who's the smart one here?" Chris raised his brow. Jason opened his mouth and we both knew what was about to come out of it. Although before Jason could declare himself the smarter one, Chris interrupted. "That's right Reso, me." Chris pointed at himself and his cocky grin was placed nicely on his lips. Why I hung around with them, I don't know.

"I never said, _you_. If you hadn't have rudely interrupted me, I would have clarified the truth!" Oh dear god, this was getting heated. Oh their cute, I thought as my eyes reverted to the bottom of the page. I sat their admiring black, 3 inch Jimmy Choo heels while Chris and Jason raved on about pumpkin. The weird thing was that I was positive neither of them liked pumpkin.

The two over-sized men stood up and were in each other's face before I knew it. This will not end up a pretty sight. Just one week ago Melina and I got into a brutal fight, many of RAW's superstars complimented me on the damage I did to Melina. The last I saw Melina was when she was growling at me and was pounding my head against a very hard wall. Melina and I are going to be able to compete at Unforgiven, but we will both probably still pretty banged up. I am beginning to doubt myself and I wish I hadn't have saw Melina that morning. This match doesn't mean as much as it does to her that it does to me. If she loses, she will be able to have another go at me. I on the other hand will have to go to the end of the line.

"Aye, aye!" I shouted to the two men from the bench I was seated at. The three of us were placed in Chris' locker room while RAW was taping. I was keeping well away from Melina and Randy. I hadn't spoken to Randy since the incident and I was trying to prove him wrong - Which was going quite successfully, if you ask me. Both men's heads snapped in my direction. I let out a loud sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, Jason, unfortunately Chris is right. A Pumpkin is a fruit, because it has seeds. Now can we forget this argument?" I say in frustration. Jason's face dropped and Chris's lit up. He began happy dancing.

If I were you, I'd be glad you couldn't see this sight. Chris was shaking his booty like Beyonce. Not to mention he was chanting some Jericho chant I don't know. Jason slouched next to me with a frown on his face. I rubbed his back comfortingly. "It's okay. Ask him whether a tomato is a fruit or vegetable." I motioned Chris with a bow of my head. Jason's face lit up. This was his chance. "By the way, it's a fruit." I whispered again. I heard Jason sigh with relief and send me a smile. Jason stood up confidently.

"So Chris," He began, pretending to study his nails. Chris Jericho froze and snapped his head towards Jason. "Is a tomato a fruit or vegetable?" Jason asked with a smirk on his face. I saw Chris' smirk turn into a look of utter horror. He didn't know. I held back a laugh and raised myself from the bench slowly. It still hurt to move. I let the two wrestlers' debate, loudly, about a tomato.

I sighed when I realized I didn't have many choices to go to. I couldn't go to the divas locker room and see Torrie and Maria, because I might see Melina. I couldn't go to catering because I could also see Melina there, not to mention Randy as well. I could go to… no I can't. I shook those thoughts off. I did miss him harassing me, although I wouldn't dare to admit it.

* * *

_A/N: There you go guys, a short chapter I know. But still, Don't forget to review (:_

_Also I will be closing the poll on my profile very soon, so quickly go vote xx._


	5. Chapter Five: You're WHAT?

_A/N: __**WARNING!**__ I have writers block :/_

* * *

I decided I'd go find Shad and Jayson, also known as Cryme Tyme. I've had some nice times with them. As I went on my journey, I began to get hungry. I let out a frustrated sigh. "You know what, fuck Melina, I'm starving." I mumbled to myself. I folded my arms over my chest and began to make my way to catering. Why did I have to avoid her, why couldn't she avoid me? I believe I'm the one who did more damage. I bet that bitch has another opinion of me. I peered into catering from the hall and noticed Cryme Tyme sitting with Maria. I didn't take notice of anyone else; I just slowly and quite painfully walked into catering. I was still healing, but I needed to move around so I would be able to wrestle on Sunday. It meant a lot to me.

As I walked in, I noticed Randy seated with Adam, Dave and John. I saw Randy's face light up when he saw me. Randy motioned me to come over with a grin on his face. I shook my head and with a smirk on my face I made my way to Shad, Jay and Maria.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I lowered myself in between Jay and Shad. I winced in pain. It still hurt – a lot. I was starting to get use to the pain. Which I was beginning to think is a bad thing.

Before the trio could reply, I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly. I jerked my head behind me to see Randy standing there. "Excuse me." I said turning back to Jay, Maria and Shad. I pushed myself up off my seat and followed Randy out of catering. "Well…?" I asked impatiently as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked bluntly_. Way to be subtle, Randy_, I thought to myself. I thought for a moment. I couldn't just say _'yes Randy, I am avoiding you. I like spending time with you, but I'm just trying to prove to you that I don't have feelings for you.' _Well, wouldn't that go down just wonderfully. I shook my head slightly.

"No, not at all Randy. Why would you think that?" I questioned sarcastically. A small grin spread across my lips. Randy didn't say anything. His eyes just searched my face. I was beginning to feel self conscious.

"Well, you're looking better." He said with a grin. "So I've got a match later," He began with a devious grin growing on his lips. This can't be good. I nodded my head mockingly. "I could use a warm up." My mouth dropped open slightly. Did he really just say what I thought he said? Randy's smirk began creeping on his face when he caught my reaction. Is that all this man thinks about?

"Oh sure Randy. I'll go with you to your locker room and have sex with you." I said sarcastically. "Don't mind the fact that I got out of a hospital two days ago with a concussion and a fractured jaw. That all doesn't matter because my number one priority is to sleep with you." I say in a very mocking tone. Randy wriggled his eye brows at me suggestively. This caused me to slap him across the chest playfully. I turned on my heel and walked into catering. I smiled to myself.

"Candice, wait." Randy called but I ignored him. Randy eventually caught up to me and grasped my wrist. Randy spun me around to face him. "In all seriousness, Candice would you maybe like to do something tonight?" Randy asked in a soft tone. Whoa, hold your horses just for a moment – is _Randy Orton,_ asking me out? On a date better yet? Randy never asked a girl out on a date. The last diva, or girl really he ever asked out was Stacy, whom he shared a long relationship with. Am I being punk'd? It's possible. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. I feel a lump forming in my throat. What do I say?

"Yes." I blurt out. Randy's face lights up a bit. Well then, that answers that question, now doesn't it. "I'll meet you in the lobby, at 7:30?" I suggest in a low tone, the lump still in my throat. Randy nods, obviously just as stunned by my answer as I was. "Okay, bye." I say quickly as I make my way out of catering without another word. For some reason, once Randy asked me out I felt suffocated and stunned. Like I was trapped. But I liked it. It was a surprise; a nice one.

Once I stepped out of catering, everything that had just happened came running to my head. "Shit!" I cuss aloud, causing a few people to stare at me. "I have a date with Randy fucking Orton." I mutter in utter shock to myself. Tonight would not end well.

* * *

"You're WHAT?" The trio of Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool and Maria Kanellis exclaim in shock. I looked up at them and shrug my shoulders. I had gone with the casual way of telling them I was going on a date with Randy, which didn't seem to be the best. I sat down in the Women's locker room, grabbed a Maxim magazine and mumbled 'I'm going out on a date with Randy Orton tonight.' The trio picked on what I said quite instantly.

"But you hate him!" Michelle cried out in shock and disbelief, her southern accent audible. "You despise him. You hate him more than the Celtics." Michelle explained. This girl could be so over-dramatic, but I loved her anyway.

My eye sight was on my magazine but Michelle's statement caused me to glance up at her. "Michelle hate is a strong word. Despise, maybe. And you know I can never _dislike_ anything more than the Celtics." I emphasized the word.

"Except Randy Orton." Maria piped in. My eye's shot in her direction and I raised my brow.

"No. Not even Randy Orton." I stated in a bow of my head before turning to my magazine. I didn't honestly see what the big deal was. I mean it's not like anything will come out of it.

Michelle and Maria looked at each other and eventually shrugged and shook their heads softly, murmuring something. I rolled my eyes. I glanced up at Torrie, who was texting on her phone. I opened my mouth to speak, prepared to ask her who she was texting, but Maria eventually answered that for me, by mouthing "John" in my direction. I let out a small giggle and we both shared a roll of our eyes.

A comfortable silence fell between us all before Maria finished fixing her ring attire. "Okay, I've got a match against Victoria." Maria declared, biting her lip slightly at the thought of facing Victoria. This got Torrie's attention and the two of us sent a weary glance to each other. Torrie and I had been quite close to Victoria, that was before she went all – how she is now.

"I'll walk you to the gorilla; I think I should leave before Melina returns to the locker room." I explained as I raised myself from my seat.

"And then are you going to go to your boyfriend's locker room to visit him?" Michelle suggest in mocking awe. I glared at her. "He's not my boyfriend. I don't even want to go out with him tonight." I defended, shaking my head slightly. I saw both Michelle and Torrie rolled their eyes before shrugging it off. I turned to Maria and shrugged my shoulders. "He's not my boyfriend." I muttered to her while gluing my eyes to the ground.

Maria and I headed out of the Women's Locker room and made our way to the gorilla position. Maria was nervous, I could tell. She was fidgeting and squirming. Maria usually always believed in herself, but tonight she was really doubting herself. I mean, I wouldn't blame her, Victoria's… psycho, but if she was optimistic enough, I think she could beat her. Maria's music hit the arena and I could see how worried she was. She wasn't excited about this match - that was for sure.

"You'll do great, Ria." I have her reassuring smile and I gave her a quick hug before she headed for the black curtain. I was beginning to feel nervous for her. Victoria was already in the ring, and she had a sickening smirk on her face. Victoria dominated the match and I cringed at the damage she produced on Maria with every shot.

"Whoa – she's getting the shit beaten out of her." I heard a voice say from behind me. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around only to find, Randy Orton standing there behind me. I let out a small sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Are you stalking me? Because I'm pretty sure that's illegal." I stated the obvious before turning back around towards the curtain. I heard Randy chuckle and moved himself next to me. "Oh great, you're staying around."

"Candi, I thought we were past this point in our relationship." Randy said. I could hear the sarcasm reeking from his voice. I turned to him and raised my brow. Relationship? - What was he on?

"Randy." I sighed, shaking my head. "I thought we were past the point of you being a egotistical, asshole." I replied, shooting him a sweet smile. "But I guess not. So I guess we both lose."

Randy let out a loud chuckle, before shaking his head - that smirk still relaxed on his lips. "See you're wrong Candi, because I definitely win tonight when we go out on our… date." Randy stated before he winked at me.

"Yeah about that… I won't be-"before I could finish my sentence, Randy hushed me. Randy sent me another wink and then walked away. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself. I shrugged it off when I saw a bruised and battered Maria heading my way.

* * *

_A/N: Really short and quite crappy I know. I just couldn't think of anything else. I hate writers block. So forgive me. This took me like three days to write; Bare in mind – most of the hours were spent trying to think of what to write. Anyway, remember to review._


	6. Chapter Six: Could've Fooled Us

"Stupid Orton, with those blue eyes, big muscles, gorgeous smirk… gah, I can't stand him!" I mutter to myself as I search violently through my wardrobe. "Tor, I do not want to do this!" I shouted out towards the bathroom at my _supposed_ best friend. I seriously was doubting that trait at the moment. Torrie practically _forced_ me to search for the perfect dress and go on the date with the devil.

"Shut up and get dressed." Torrie snapped as she walked out. I was even surprised at the tone she used. When the fuck did she grow a backbone? "Stop being stubborn and just go, you know you want to."

I let out a small chuckle. "Everyone seems to be missing the big picture." I say calmly. Torrie perks her eyebrows as if to motion me to continue. "I do _not_ want to go out with Randy!" I exclaimed, raising my voice. "Just because he's _Randy Orton_ does not mean my mission in life is to have him in my pants. He's an arrogant jackass that I want absolutely NOTHING to do with!" I shout with a loud, irritated grunt. I was so sick of people thinking that how I am around Randy is an act and that I am just playing hard to get.

Torrie nodded and rubbed her lips, obviously trying to find the right words to say; which if I have learnt anything in the 2 and a half years I have know her, will not be the right thing. "Sweetie…" Torrie began, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking down at me. "You need to get to know Randy. I know for a fact that if you knew how sweet he really is, you'll be putty in his hands." Torrie nodded in agreement with herself and a small smile relaxed on her lips.

I pause for a moment, trying to wrap my head around what Torrie just said. "Torrie, how do you know this?" I ask in confusion.

Torrie glanced to the ground before biting her bottom lip ever so gently. "Shit, probably shouldn't have said that." She muttered in a low tone and unaware that I heard what she said. Torrie quickly looked up at me, putting on her best fake smile she could possibly attempt. "I can read people." Torrie said with a few nods, which made me suspect something was up.

"It's kind of funny you say that. Because if I remember correctly, when you first met me, you told Lil and Maria that I was a worthless whore." I explain, with a cock of my eyebrow. I fold my arms over my chest, extremely curious to hear her reply.

Torrie's expression quickly changed. She looked to the ground, placing the nail of her thumb in her mouth, nibbling on it softly; trying to hide the guilt that was spread all over her face. "That was before I got to know you." Torrie muttered, glancing up at me momentarily. I rolled my eyes and nod mockingly.

"So obviously you don't read people all that well." I correct with a small sigh. "Either you tell me how you know all this information about Randy or I go lock myself in that bathroom and I won't come out until it's time to leave for New York." I warn. "You know I'll do it." I state sternly.

"Okay, fine." Torrie sighed, finally giving in, thus bringing a large smirk on my face. Torrie paused for a couple of seconds before opening her mouth to speak, but before she could the hotel door swung open and the loud voices of Michelle and Maria filled the hotel room. I glanced between them and Torrie, who looked somewhat relieved to be interrupted.

"This is not over." I explained to Torrie. "I will find out what you're hiding from me." Torrie smiled softly, before shrugging her shoulders. I knew something was up and I wouldn't rest until I found out.

* * *

"Okay, enough."

"Just a little bit more."

"No, enough!"

"Candice!"

"Maria!" I repeated mockingly.

"Just let me add a little more hairspray." Maria pleaded.

I sighed. "No Maria. Leave me some oxygen, will 'ya." Maria had been hair spraying my hair for the past 10 minutes. No matter how much more hair spray she added, or how many more strands of hair she placed differently, it never seemed to be enough. Maria was pleading with me to add just a few more sprays to the top of my head, but I wouldn't have any of it. I didn't care about this date in the least. The three of them (Maria, Michelle & Torrie) seemed to be more excited about that date than I was!

"Candice, can't you be a bit more enthusiastic?" Maria questioned with a small sigh, the tin of hairspray still in her hand.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "A bit more enthusiastic about not being able to breathe?" I question, sarcasm clearing audible in my tone.

Maria rolled her eyes. "No about going on a date with Randy. Half the divas would kill to be in your position. As well as nearly all the females in the WWE Universe; maybe even some of the men." Maria explained to me, causing my to crack a small giggle from the last few words Maria said.

"Well I would happily trade positions with them." I say to Maria, folding my arms.

"We all know that's not true." Michelle says, walking into the room again with a Starbucks coffee; of course having to add her two cents. "You and Randy obviously have something going on. I mean, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife for goodness sake." Michelle explained, over reacting a bit.

"No that's just the regular tension." I correct - causing a loud groan from Maria and two rolls of the eyes from both divas. "Look, Randy's hot and all, but he's just not my type. I don't want an asshole. I want a nice guy, who will care about me and I know for a fact that Randy has neither of those qualities."

"How do you know he hasn't?" Maria piped in, in a matter-of-factly tone. I was about to open my mouth to proceed with my allegations but Maria eventually hushed me. "Before you continue, I want to remind you that you have no proof that Randy is an insensitive, asshole."

"Uh, yeah I do." I reply, folding my arms over my chest. Both Michelle and Maria raised their brows curiously, signally for me to continue. "He has been an asshole to me for like 5 months. He tries to get under my skin; he seems to love the fact that I hate him!"

Michelle sighed. "You don't get it, do you?" Michelle stated, with a frustrated groan. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. Of course I didn't get it. "The only reason he's an asshole to you is to get your attention!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Now, why would he do that?"

"Because he likes you!" Michelle and Maria shouted in unison. Just as I was about to reply, there was a loud knock at the door. All three of our heads snapped in the direction of the door. Michelle and Maria had to jerk their heads behind them and once reality had sunk in, they turned their heads back to the previous alignment – looking me dead in the face – and shot me nearly identical smirks. I sighed when I realized what they were smirking at.

Randy Orton.

He was here; it was time for our date. "Well, I guess it's now or never." I say with a small sigh, a weak smile spreading across my lips. Michelle and Maria glanced at each other, before returning their vision to me. They both 'awed' for a couple of moments before I decided to go to the door and answer it. As I was making my way towards the door, I quickly switched routes, sprinting into the bathroom – which, ironically was a couple of meters to the right of the door – and locked the door. I heard Maria and Michelle cursing at me, ordering me to get out. "Ha! Looks like I am too smart for you two." I say with an accomplished grin on my face; even though neither could see it.

There wasn't another sound for about 30 seconds before I heard a door open and Maria giggling like a school girl. "You're right, you fooled us." I heard Maria shout, in the most unconvincing voice you would ever hear. Thank god this girl wasn't an actor. I heard Maria giggling once more – which threw me off even more.

"You idiot, stop giggling." I heard Michelle order in a loud whisper. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. Were these girls really, that stupid? Time would only tell. "I guess we will just go tell Randy that you are sick." Michelle explained. Good, I didn't want this date anyway. I heard feet shuffling, a lot more than two pairs, but I didn't think anything of it. Eventually I heard a door slam shut, obviously hoping I would hear it. These girls didn't expect me to believe that they let Randy out, do they? I was not that stupid.

45 minutes passed and I decided that Randy was long gone. I sighed and lifted myself off the closed toilet seat and made myself over to the door. I unlocked the door and turned the knob; as soon as I opened the door I felt a large figure crash into me, falling on top of me. I tried to get off, but they had me pinned down. I heard the lock click and the door close. I turned my head to see the face of figure. _Please don't be Randy, Please don't be Randy,_ I pleaded to myself; unfortunately, the person I least wanted to see had me pinned down in the bathroom floor, smirking at me. It was Randy for sure.

"Now, since you won't go out on a date with Randy outside of the hotel room, you can have it inside the hotel room." Michelle shouted. I guess they were smarter than I thought. "And don't even think of coming out of there if you and Randy haven't made out!"

I let out a frustrated groan and turned away from Randy. I couldn't believe this. "Get the hell off me." I ordered, not bothering to even glance at Randy. I heard him chuckle, yet he didn't budge. I tried pushing him off and struggling out of his hold. No use. I decided on another tactic. "Rape!" I began to shout at the top of my lungs and yet Randy didn't seem to care, he just laid there – on top of me, might I add again and chuckled. Randy moved his face closer to mine and placed his lips against mine. The kiss was gentle, but it soon turned passionate when Randy deepened the kiss. Randy moved his hands from beside me and placed them to the side of my head, holding my head in place for the kiss. I moaned softly against his lips, forgetting where I was and what was happening. Randy eventually let his defenses down and I was able to flip myself over, so I was on top of him. I continued kissing him until I was able to find the mental strength to move my lips from Randy's and pull my hands from Randy's face. I slapped Randy across the face and stood up.

"Oh come on!" Randy exclaimed in frustration, holding his stinging cheek. This caught me by surprised and I folded my arms, turning towards his figure. "Candice when will you just accept that you have feeling for me?" Randy questioned in a loud tone. I was surprised at Randy's statement. He didn't say it in the mocking, cocky tone he usually did; he was actually serious – I think.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't have feelings for you." I say as convincingly as possible.

"Cut the crap Candice, if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me!" Randy shouted as he moved closer to me. Randy was pissed, I could tell. His jaw was clenched and his veins were almost popping out. "If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feeling for me, I will leave you alone. I promise." Randy said, his tone somewhat softer yet dead serious.

What was I suppose to say?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much. Also there is a poll on my profile, please go vote, it would be amazing. ;)_

_So what will Candice say? I tried my best at a cliffy, but we all know I failed miserably. Also, what do you guys think of Torrie's attitude lately? Is she hiding something from Candice? I know, but I want you all to guess. ;D Love you all, seriously. (:_

_Just a quick note, most of my author's note will be down the bottom from now on, so just make sure you have a read. xx_


	7. Chapter Seven: More Than a Conquest?

Candice held her gaze at Randy, biting down on her bottom lip firmly. "Please –" She breathed, her eyes moving down the floor. "Don't make me answer, Randy." Candice reluctantly sighed.

Candice could tell Randy was on-edge. His jaw was clenched and his veins looked like they were about to pop out of his skin. She had honestly never seen Randy like this – at least not outside of the ring. Randy in the ring was a totally different person – temper wise – than the Randy that didn't RKO and punt peoples skulls. The cockiness and the arrogance were one in the same in and outside the ring.

"Exactly, Candice. See if you _didn't_ have feelings for me, your eyes wouldn't be burning holes in the bathroom floor. You have feelings for me and you know you have feelings for me, but you're just too uptight and too hell-bent on keeping your squeaky clean I-would-never-sleep-with-Orton reputation." Randy hissed at Candice, his words almost stinging Candice.

Candice's jaw dropped slightly; for two reasons actually. 1. His tone and his intensity, she knew that she probably deserved it, but it wasn't something she enjoyed. She was almost wishing that arrogant Legend Killer Orton would return. And reason 2. Because he was right, but she wouldn't admit that to herself, at least not _wholeheartedly_. She wasn't uptight, she may have wanted to keep her dignity, but she would hardly see that as being uptight.

"Orton." Candice began, her tone almost sour. "I am NOT uptight. Your just too much of a _manwhore_ to realize that, maybe _just maybe_, not every girl in the whole _fucking_ universe – let alone the WWE doesn't want to get, –" Candice raised her hands in the air to air-quote the following statement. "whooed" She paused as she gave him a sneer of disgust as she lowered her hands to her side. "– by you."

Randy pursed his lips together, somewhat speechless. He opened his mouth, prepared to make some kind of retort but the heart-core diva wouldn't have any of it. "No Randy, no! Shut the fuck up for _one_ _second_. You're the one who is standing there lecturing me about being hostile and wanting to keep a 'reputation' or about being 'uptight' when you're the one who has to constantly whore yourself around to any girl that would be dumb enough and insecure to fall for your charm. YOU'RE the one who's yelling at me about keeping a reputation. Look in the fucking mirror Randy!" Candice screamed as her face become red with anger and her blood began to boil.

Candice took a deep breath in and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know what, I don't need _this_ Randy." Candice said quietly though her tone was anything but hush; it was stern and serious. Candice had a hand on her hip and the other was tangled in her dark locks. "Okay fine, maybe I do have feelings for you Randy." Candice admitted as she turned to Randy – causing the third-generation superstar to lock gazes with her, shocked to hear her statement. His expression softened, finally hearing what he had wanted to hear all week long. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it Randy."

"Candice." Randy said flatly as her furrowed his brows. Candice looked at Randy and felt her eyes beginning to slightly water due to the anger that was boiling inside her. Candice looked up to the ceiling trying to hide her tears. Randy wanted to say something, but he was at a loss for words.

"You know what Randy – maybe I haven't been exactly fair to you. I admit that, I've been a bitch. But you have a reputation around here Randy and not a good one at that. Especially since I've literally been witness to you breaking girls' hearts. Not to mention, you haven't exactly been fair to me. You have purposely pushed me off the edge for the last few months ever since I became a _conquest_ for you. I'm going to be honest with you; I don't want to have feelings for you, but the fact of the matter is I _do_ and until now, I've done a pretty good job of hiding them." Candice admitted as she took a breath, everything she had kept bottled up finally being released. "The real question is: Do you have genuine feelings for me? Not feelings that come from your pants, Randy, I mean real feelings that make you actually think of me as a _human-being_ and not a conquest."

Randy's ear perked up the second Candice began talking again. Though he hadn't said anything, he was listening intensely to every single word and hell, he agreed with every single word. "So that's all it's gonna take for you to actually give me a chance?" Randy queried wondering if she was serious right now.

Candice locked eyes with him and shrugged lightly. "Yeah, I guess. But when I say a fair chance, I mean clearing the slate; not declaring our love for each other and then living happily ever after, straight after you admit you have feelings for me – if you do indeed have them, that is. This isn't going to be some corny love movie that you can basically predict from hearing the title. You're going to have to work for me, it's as simple as that. If you can't handle that, then I would suggest you walk over to that door, tell Maria and Michelle to let you out and never bother coming up to me again." Candice told him wholeheartedly as she pointed to the door. "I don't give second chances often; mainly because I'm as stubborn as they get –"

"I'll say." Randy muttered a little too loudly, since Candice immediately picked up to what he said. Narrowing her eyes at Randy, she folded her arms over her chest. "Sorry, you may continue."

Candice sighed and uncrossed her arms holding them out in front of her frame. "Basically what I'm saying is that the ball is in your court. If you can commit, then do so – if not, well then, there's the door, don't let it hit you on the ass on your way out." Candice noted as nonchalant, but honestly as possible as she crossed her arms again.

Randy couldn't believe Candice was lying everything out on the table and it was _his_ decision. The truth was Randy did have feelings for Candice. He originally bugged her because honestly he did want her in his bed and not to mention he _loved_ the fact that she didn't stand for his shit. Over the course of a few months Randy had fell for her, not that he would admit that – until now. It didn't take long for him to feel this way. He started feeling this way literally weeks into his '_quest'_ as Candice likes to call it.

_Alright, no pressure here Orton. The girl you've fallen for is basically telling you that you can have her; just say the word._ Randy thought to himself. There was this feeling in his gut that he wasn't quite use to, especially around girls. That feeling? Well he couldn't pin point it exactly, it was more of a mix between: anxiousness, nervousness and _fear_. Randy _hated_ that feeling, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from having Candice. _Come on, Orton. Man the hell up. You can do this._ He told himself as his palms became sweaty.

Randy slowly stepped closer to Candice as he gently placed both his hands on her shoulders and lowered his face so that it was lined with Candice's. Candice flinched slightly, almost going unnoticed by Randy. Though he did notice didn't dwell on that. He _did_ smile to himself at the fact that she didn't move. Randy looked directing into Candice eyes as he parted his lips.

"Candice I can honestly say I have _genuine_ feelings for you. I have for a while now. I never wanted to admit or give in to them, but I do actually like _you_; the hot-headed, stubborn, uptight, hilarious, beautiful, amazing woman that _you_ are." Randy told Candice as she silently listened to every word that he told her. "If you're actually willing the give me a chance, I'd love to show you how committed the _real_ Randal Keith Orton is." Randy told her as he gave her a small smile.

* * *

"What do you think is happening in there after all the yelling stopped?" Maria asked her friend as the two sat out on the bed flipping through magazines. The two really weren't paying much attention to what was happening with Candice and Randy until they heard Randy go off, and then Candice go off, and then Candice go off _again_. The two seemed to have quieted down – well at least they weren't down each other's throats.

Michelle shrugged as she flipped the page nonchalantly. "Hopefully not murdering each other." Michelle said, not at all appearing to be as curious as Maria. Truth be told, Michelle was _dying_ to know what was happening behind that door.

"I wish they'd come out already." Maria admitted with a sigh.

* * *

"So do I get a kiss?" Randy Orton asked Candice with a smirk forming on his lips.

Candice rolled her eyes playfully before softly shaking her head causing Randy to pout softly. Candice giggled softly at his action before nudging him playfully. "Even with that pout, Orton, you're not getting a kiss. Remember when I said you have to work for it? I don't just randomly go kissing people, what kind of girl do you take me for?" Candice mocked hurt by placing a hand on her heart which caused Randy to chuckle.

"Fine, you tease." Randy joked as Candice playfully nudged him again. "But hey, don't you think it's time to get out of here?" Randy suggested as he looked around the bathroom. Candice and Randy were now sitting on the ground laughing and talking, actually getting along.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot we were in my hotel bathroom." Candice stated as she looked around her, just coming to realization that they were 'getting to know each other better' on the tiled floor of her bathroom. Now who ever said she was high-maintenance? "But before we go out there and we're bombarded with questions, what do you say we don't tell everyone that we're on the same page now?" Candice said with a mischievous grin.

It took Randy a moment, but he eventually caught on to what Candice was getting at and he couldn't help but smirk at her idea. It was just like Candice to want to do something like this. "So you want us to not tell them that we're actually going to give 'us' a go –" Before Randy could finished trying to comprehend what Candice meant, she interrupted.

"Basically, I want us to pretend to hate each other again. I honestly don't want to deal with everyone hassling me about it, and not to mention all the "I told you so's" I'd be getting from like, everyone. Plus I'm not even sure what's going on here." Candice sighed as she ran her fingers through her locks.

"I think that would be fun." Randy grinned at Candice. "I'd get to torment the hell out of you and you can curse at me – it'll be like nothing changed!" Randy chuckled, which caused a laugh from Candice as well. "But if anything was to eventually come of us, we'd eventually tell everyone, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Candice smiled sincerely, silently hoping that maybe something would come of them.

"Okay, good. So you ready to head out and get into _character_?" Randy grimed as he helped Candice off the ground. Candice nodded and followed Randy towards the door.

Candice cleared her throat and took a deep breath in. "You are such an asshole, Orton!" Candice yelled with a groan as she crossed her arms over her chest. Randy tried not to laugh and just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Candilicious." He added with his trade-marked smirk. "You know you want me, I can see it in your eyes. I say you just give into, you've got nothing to worry about maybe. I'd take _real_ good care of you."

Candice let out a loud groan as she rolled her eyes. "You're so full of shit! I hate you Orton! And wipe that smirk off your face." Candice said to Randy in a loud, irritated tone. "Michelle! Maria! Open this damn door _NOW_!" Candice hollered from the bathroom, her tone causing both divas to jump slightly. Randy held out his hand for Candice to lo-5 which she did, earning an amused grin from Randy.

When the two heard Maria and Michelle hurrying to remove the items they had up against the door to keep Candice and Randy in, they wasted no time in opening the door for the two. Randy and Candice basically fought in the doorway, pushing and shoving each other to get out. Michelle and Maria kept a safe distance and allowed the two to continue shoving each other.

"Orton, move out of the way. I'm the lady, learn some manners you bastard." Candice sneered as she tried to shove Orton out of the way. Maria and Michelle watched the scene with humoured facial expressions. It was hard NOT to find this scene funny. How Candice managed to keep Randy for leaving before her was a mystery in itself.

"Oh yes Candilicous, you are such a lady calling me a bastard and all. Maybe you should move your large ass out of the way, and let me through. After all you want me gone _so_ badly." Randy retorted as he tried to shove Candice out of the doorway. It looked like he was genuinely trying to shove her away harder than he actually was.

"Ugh!" Candice huffed in annoyance. "You are such an ass." She yelled as she elbowed him in the gut. Candice's elbow only nudged Randy, though it looked as though she really nailed him hard in the gut. Randy caught on quick and as soon as he felt Candice's elbow connect to his stomach, he groaned in pain as though it really hurt.

Candice smirked and slowly stepped away from the doorway, and moved towards the actual hotel room door and opened it. Randy eventually gathered himself to his feet and stalked over to Candice who was holding the door open and had a big smile on her face.

"We should do this some other time." Candice said sarcastically as she basically shoved Randy out the door and closed it in his face. Although before the door actually closed she winked at him. Once the door was fully closed Candice spun herself around and walked over to her bags.

Michelle and Maria were dumbfounded. They stood a few feet away from the door. They followed Candice as she began to search through one of her travel bags for an item to occupy herself with so that Michelle and Maria didn't harass her with questions. Once finding her laptop, she grabbed it and stood up and faced the two divas with a small smile – acting as though nothing happened.

"Uhm, what was that?" Michelle questioned the candi-coated diva with a raise of her brow.

Candice stepped toward the two of them and shrugged her shoulders. "That –" Candice began, pointing over towards the area of the door and her bathroom where the ordeal had occurred. "– was _your_ plan failing miserably." Candice said in a nonchalant tone as she walked over towards one of the sofas and opened her laptop and began occupying herself with a large smile on her face, while Maria and Michelle stood there, unable to wrap their heads around what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a while, aye. But here's a long-awaited update. I appreciate your patience and hope you guys enjoy. Remember to leave a review! :)  
And trust me. I have NOT forgot about this story. xo


	8. Chapter Eight: Expect, The Unexpected

Candice awoke from a peaceful slumber in a great mood. Perhaps it were the events that occurred the night before between her and Randy, or maybe it was that she would be facing Melina in just 6 days for that prestigious Women's Championship – or maybe Candice's good mood was due to the fact that she indeed had a wonderful sleep. For once Candice was able to sit up, almost moments after waking up and plaster a huge smile on her face.

While sitting in and up-right position, Candice glanced over to her left and studied the digital clock. **9:35 AM** it read in huge red letters. Everyone would be downstairs having breakfast right now, and what better way it would be to show off her good mood to the rest of the roster than to have breakfast with them.

Candice winced as she pushed herself to the side of the bed due to her injuries caused by the hellcat known as Melina. Since being drugged up on pain-killers, Candice often forgot about the injuries until they eventually returned. A lot of bruising and swelling had gone down, which was great and all Candice had to focus on was resting up for possibly the biggest match of her career.

Though rest was exactly what the doctor ordered, Candice had planned to get some ring practice and time in before her big blockbuster match-up. There were a few house-shows happening this week and if Candice had a few words with Vince today, she'd be sure he'd let her have a match or two before her title shot.

Sighing happily Candice got out of the bed in only her black boy-shorts, a low cut Y2J Chris Jericho top – which ironically Chris _insisted_ on buying her for Christmas – and her hair wrapped up in a messy bun. Walking over to her suitcase, Candice grabbed out her customized black sweat suit which included pants, jacket and matching hat. The letters CM arched at the side of her right hip of her sweat pants in red letters, an exact replica of the lettering on her ring attire, as well as the same logo – only larger on arching over the left of her chest and over the front of her hat. Candice neatly placed the attire on her bed as she searched for a go-daddy top in her messy suitcase.

Candice wasn't required to wear the go-daddy outside of the go-daddy promotional events or photoshoots, though she chose to. If it wasn't for , she wouldn't be a WWE Diva. She basically owed it all the go-daddy; plus, she _did_ like the t-shirts.

Once Candice had had a shower, moisturized her face, dried and blow-dried her hair, gotten her morning attire on and had applied light make-up on her face and not to mention, swallowed a couple of pain-killers, she was ready to head off. Glancing down at her diamond encrusted Gucci watch that she received from her parents last birthday, the time was: **10:10 AM**. Candice quickly grabbed her phone, purse and keys and shoved them in her pocket and placed her customized hat on her head. Now she was ready to leave.

Candice closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked before she started to make her way towards the elevator. Reaching out, the brunette pressed the bottom button, which signified sending the elevator down. Once the button lit up, Candice knew the elevator would be arriving soon. As Candice stood in front of the elevator, she felt her phone going off to her theme song and she jumped slightly.

The original Go-Daddy girl reached into her pocket and grabbed out her phone and upon accepting the call after seeing it was from Torrie; Candice placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey Tor." Candice greeted as she fixed her hat and tapped her finger nails against the steel of the elevator in front of her.

"Hey Candy!" Torrie greeted the diva over the device in a cheery voice which caused Candice to giggle softly at her. "I was just wondering if you meeting with us for breakfast." Torrie asked her best friend in a friendly tone, nothing out of the ordinary though. The blonde was always in a bubbly, cheery mood.

"I sure am, I'm actually waiting for the elevator –" Candice was cut off by herself before she could continue when two muscular arms wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her closer to their firm body. Candice's eyes widened and her first instinct was to scream, instead she did much worse. "RAPE!" Candice raised her voice in a panic, which caused Torrie who was on the other side of the line widen her eyes also and gasp.

"Oh my god! Candice? Are you okay? Aim for the balls, Candice!" She advised in a loud panic as a million things raced through her mind.

Before Candice could take note of what Torrie was saying, the legend killer himself peered around Candice's shoulder and grinned, which caused her to sigh with relief. Randy – whose arms were still snaked around Candice, struggled not to chuckle at the divas actions.

"CANDICE! ARE YOU OKAY? OH MY GOODNESS! CANDICE! CANDICE!" Torrie shouted over the phone in a worried panic. Torrie's pleads for reassurance was so loud that even Randy could hear her through the small speaker in Candice's phone.

Once Candice had calmed down a few seconds later, she quickly placed the phone to her ear again. "Tor," She breathed as she turned and shot Randy a glare. "Don't worry, everything's alright. It was just a misunderstanding." Candice explained to the blonde. Before the Boise Belle could say anything more Candice quickly added, "I'll be down in 10 minutes. Bye hun." She quickly spoke as she hangs up on the blonde bombshell.

"That was _not_ funny." Candice told Randy as she shrugged him off once she saw him chuckling. Candice turned to face the third-generation star and shook her head lightly.

Randy noticed Candice's reaction and held his hands out. "Your right, it wasn't funny in the least." Randy said in a serious tone as he gave Candice a nod of his head. There was a momentary silence as the two RAW employees locked gazes. Randy parted his lips and spoke again. "It was _hilarious_." He added with a smirk. Candice crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw softly.

"No, it wasn't funny at all, Orton. For two reasons specifically – firstly and most importantly, you scared the shit out of me. I thought I was going to have to run back to my hotel room and get my rape whistle!" Candice over-exaggerated the slightest bit, causing Randy to furrow his brow.

"You have a rape whistle –," Before he could finish his sentence and give Candice a questioning look, she cut in.

"When you look like this, Randal," Candice began and she motioned herself with her hands, earning a small shrug followed closely behind by a nod from Randy – who couldn't help but agree with where she was going. "You always have to be aware of the dangers that this blessing comes with. After Vince showed all us divas this video about like self-defence and sexual harassment or whatever, I wasn't really listening all that much," Candice continued pausing to take a breath.

Randy narrowed his eyes slightly, crossing his arms over his chest and listened to Candice.

"Anyway, Vince and all the WWE officials urged us divas to get something to defend ourselves with in case we were put in that position. Wanting to be extra careful, I brought myself a tazer, pepper-spray and a rape whistle. You know, just in case." Candice told him with a nod and a nonchalant shrug.

"I've gotta' get me one of those rape whistles then." Randy noted to himself aloud, earning a small giggle from Candice before she composed herself, remembering where the conversation began.

"Oh yes, you got me distracted, Randy." Candice sighed as she proceeded to speak. "Secondly, how am I supposed to explain why I screamed out rape to Torrie?" Candice told him in a question-form-statement. Randy shrugged.

"You could just tell her that it was Adam or something?" Randy suggested just as the elevator finally arrived.

"Took long enough." Candice sighed as she stepped into the empty elevator. Randy stood there for a moment, contemplating getting into the elevator with Candice or not. Candice leaned against the back of the elevators and folded her arms over her chest as the elevator doors began to close. In almost an instant, Randy jumped in-between the doors and stood next to Candice with a grin on his face. "What are you doing?" She asked bluntly, blinking a few times as she stared at him.

"I believe they call it 'riding an elevator' Candy." Randy explained to her in a matter-of-factly tone.

Candice sighed as her shoulders dropped. "I'm not stupid Randy, I understood that part. What I meant was – why are you riding an elevator with me?" She questioned him with a slight raise of her brow. Before Randy could even answer her question Candice interrupted. "You didn't call me Candilicious." Candice stated as she glanced him over, a small smile slowly grazing her lips.

Randy simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see the big deal… –" Randy began before being cut off, again – only this time not by Candice, but instead by the elevator making a 'ding' noise and its doors opening slightly.

Candice stepped forward as she was about to head out of the elevator. She looked Randy over before a genuine smile came to her lips. Randy knew he couldn't walk out with her, so he'd figured he'd ride the elevator a few times then come out for breakfast.

"Bye Randal." Candice smirked as she stepped out of the elevator and around the corner. As soon as the heart-core diva was out of his sight, he suddenly felt disappointed.

But before the elevators could even begin closing, Candice hurried back and grabbed both sides of Randy's face with her hands and gently pressing her lips against his. Randy was too shocked to register what was happening. But before either of the two had a chance to deepen the kiss, the elevators doors began to close slowly, and Candice pulled away from Randy, giving him a wink in the progress and bit down on her bottom lip, beginning to move quickly out of the elevator before it could close on her.

Randy was at a loss for words. He slowly moved his hands to his lips as the elevator took off. He touched his lips again with his forefinger and middle finger lightly. He couldn't believe what she had just done. She planted one on him and then walked away.

* * *

Candice smiled at the thought of what had just happened. The kiss wasn't all that deep and passionate, but it was still powerful. Candice didn't want the two of them getting ahead of themselves, no matter how badly she wanted to kiss him – and that was pretty _damn_ badly.

Sighing contently, Candice began to make her way towards where all the superstars and divas were having breakfast. Upon spotting her friends, she began walking over there with a small smile on her face. As soon as Torrie spotted Candice, she immediately jumped up and ran over to the brunette giving her a huge hug, almost knocking her over in the process.

"Oh my god! Thank god you're alright!" The Idaho native cried in relief as she continued to squeeze Candice. "What happened?" She asked enthusiastically as she pulled herself away from Candice, her hands on the side of her shoulders now and her eyes locked with her best friend – desperate to know what the hell had happened.

Candice opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "It… I… uh," Candice scattered her brain for a realistic and believable excuse. Torrie narrowed her eyes, finding it odd that Candice was stammering to speak even just a few two or more syllable words to make a sentance.

"I bumped into a friend from High School, –" Candice finally spat out. She paused as Candice gave a smile at Torrie. Torrie's expression softened a little, but not completely. "I barely recognized him, and when he hugged me I thought he was some rapist or something." Candice explained with a nervous laugh. Her story was quite believable and she truly hoped that Torrie would drop the subject.

"Oh, that's a relief!" Torrie exclaimed with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright. I was about to get Chris and Jason to go find you." Torrie said with a small giggle, which caused Candice to grin. She was very flattered that her best friend was that worried about her. "So what was his name?" Torrie questioned as the two made their way side-by-side to their friends' table.

Torrie's question caught Candice by surprise and her eyes widened slightly. Torrie turned to Candice and waited for her friend to answer.

When she recalled what happened, the first thing that popped into her mind was: _that asshole_. This was his fault. It was his fault that she was making up bullshit just to hide the fact that she likes Randy and that Randy likes her.

While Candice's thoughts shifted to Randy, she accidentally blurted something out she didn't mean to say. "Rand –," Candice cut herself off mid sentence, when she realized what she almost said. Quickly covering her tracks Candice continued. "Dolph." Candice added when she immediately noticed Dolph Ziggler out of the corner of her eye.

"Randolph?" Torrie repeated as they sat down opposite each other with their friends. Candice nodded as she seated herself in between Chris and Adam. Torrie began chuckling aloud. "Randolph? For real? And what, does his last name just happen to be 'Ziggl-ton'?" Torrie snorted, as Chris, Adam and Jason looked around before laughing themselves.

I raised my brow. "Randolph Zigglton? What are you on, Torrie?" Candice pondered aloud as if she didn't know what Torrie was getting at. She knew exactly what Torrie meant, and though she did find the name funny, the timing however was not. "His last name is," Candice paused for a moment, but not for too long in case Torrie noticed. "Smith." Candice simply said before taking a sip out of Adam's coffee.

"Candice, I may be blonde but I'm not stupid." Torrie explained to the Milwaukee native who sighed.

"If you actually think that I am making this up, then you must obviously be stupid. Especially if you think I was referencing Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler." She sneered in irritation. "For once, can something not be able Randy Orton?" Candice hissed as she slammed her closed fist again the table.

Torrie opened her mouth to speak, but Candice held her hand up to hush her. "Just, forget about it. I'm going to get some bacon and eggs or something." Candice shook her head lightly before making her way over towards where the food was placed.

Candice may not have been as mad as she wanted Torrie to believe she was, but she was fairly ticked off. Why had everything, all of a sudden have to be about Randy fucking Orton? It seemed like every since she developed feelings for him, all anyone talked about was Randy, all she ever thought about was Randy – when did the whole world suddenly begin to revolve around a six foot four, two hundred and forty five pound, Randal Keith Orton?

Candice grabbed a plate and began to look over the options. Sighing, Candice was too frustrated to give a fuck, so she just grabbed some toast, a bit of egg, a few pieces of bacon, a couple of sausages and a bit of mashed potato, which she was surprised to see there.

"You like a little bit of egg, bacon," Randy paused as he came up behind Candice and studied her plate, before continuing. "– sausage and mashed potato with your toast?" Randy teased playfully to which Candice just rolled her eyes before huffing under her breath in annoyance. She didn't have time for Randy Orton right now. Candice ignored Randy and picked up her plate and walked away from him.

"Candice, I was just kidding." Randy said, not expecting Candice to react like that. Did he miss something, or?

"I don't care Randy." She simply stated bluntly with her back to him walking away, not bothering to turn around to speak to him.

Randy just stood there gobsmacked. Was this the same Candice Michelle Beckman that kissed him in the elevator, literally 15 minutes ago?

* * *

**A/N:** So I know I should be updating my other stories, but for some reason I can't. This is the only fic I seem to have any muse to write. Plus, by the positive reviews I'm getting, you guys seem to be enjoying the fic so far? Haha.  
Anyway, Thanks again guys. It means a lot.  
xo.


End file.
